Mutation Mode
Project Titan, a top secret bio-weapon with the ability to transform its subject into a powerful super soldier, has been stolen by Black List. Their goal: create an army of super soldiers to crush Global Risk for good. The results were promising at first until subjects began to display strange effects. Their physical appearances became increasingly grotesque. Sharp horns protruded from their shoulders and their skin became oddly discolored. Reacting to these changes the test subjects became aggressive and soon made a violent escape. At the time, the scientists did not realize that the effects of Titan could be spread to other hosts through simple physical contact. The result was globally devastating. Millions have been transformed. Global centers have been quarantined. The military is shut down. Only Global Risk remain to combat the Mutant threat! Gameplay This mode is similar to "zombie modes" in other games. Black List and Global Risk are on the same side. At the beggining of the round, players have 20 seconds to find somewhere to hold out. Then 1 or 2 players are turned into "mutants." Mutans have very high health and can mutate Mercenaries by attacking them with melee. Mutants can evolve through 3 forms by mutating others. Note that Host Mutations start as Beserkers. Mutant Evolutions Slug GP Slug (0 Muatations) 2000 HP ~Abilities~ Regenerate (Wait 3 seconds, then regenerate 200 HP every second) Beserker: (2 Mutations) 5000 HP ~Abilities~ Regenerate Speed (This costs 500 HP to use) Titan: (5 Mutations) 6000 HP ~Abilities~ Regenerate Speed ZP mutations Slug: (0 mutations) 4000HP ~Abilities~ Regenerate 2x Jump over power rigth here Invisibility (Becomes more harder to see by titan Also, you can purchase the Mutant "Dread" & "Maiden" with ZP, and start as that instead of the Slug. Supply Drops These crates will drop from a helicopter every 30 seconds or so. If you are a Mercenary, you can pick them up. There will also be a symbol showing you how far away they are. Things in the drops include: *Primary Weapon Ammo: Refills the ammo of your Primary Weapon instantly. *Anaconda Adv: It has a good knockback and more bullets than the normal Anaconda, but it has a slow fire rate. *MP-5: Not very accurate, but is good if your running because of its very fast reload speed. *Thompson: This is rare in a supply drop, but you are lucky if you get it. It has a large clip, alot of bullets, and can easily kill Slugs or hold off a horde. *Mutation Grenade: Being chased by a horde? Throw it ahead of you; you can get upwards of 1000 points per grenade if it hits enough of them! Tips You can regenerate health as a Mutant by standing still for 3 seconds. Hold "E" next to a dead Mutant. When the bar is full, you get an EXP bonus and it counts as another mutation towards evolving. On Port and Zone 13, there are areas which can only be reached by jumping on other people. Use these to hide from the Mutants and shoot them off. Bullets push Mutants backwards. Roof is Not a Bug If a Mutant is flashing red, it means they have less than 500 health. This is when you concentrate you fire, you just might get a kill! Mutation Mode ZP Items Mutation Spike: Longer range attacks as a Mutant. and gives 1 more mutation piont. Mutation Grenade: Only damages Mutants, and does very high damage with a large blast radius. Mutation Magazine: Gives you an extra clip during Mutation Mode; you'll need it! Mutation Vest: It lets you take a 1 more hit before you mutate, which makes a big difference when being chased by a horde with a couple of seconds left. It also gives a mutant, most likely a dread or maiden armor. Dread: A big red over power Mutant. Note is missing real final form.